


More than Meets the Eye

by poppetawoppet



Series: porn stars [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://jerakeen.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jerakeen.dreamwidth.org/"><b>jerakeen</b></a> 's prompt <a href="http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/21196.html?thread=1283788#cmt1283788">HERE</a>of Kris and Adam shacking up and Adam stepping on a toy truck and discovering Kris is a father. Except I've done total role reversal</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Meets the Eye

Yesterday, Adam Lambert had had Kris naked on a table and covered in feathers.

Kris considers this as he sits at Adam's kitchen table, running his hand idly across the top. It's smooth, a nice finish. Kris knows it will be cool and hard against his back, a nice counterpoint to Adam, hot and wanting and—

Kris shakes his head and tries to breathe. He and Adam have been together for almost six months now.

Well.

Together isn’t exactly the word, but it's the best Kris can come up with for his situation. Usually they spend the night at Kris's apartment, snuggled up watching stupid movies and throwing popcorn at each other. Last night had been different.

Kris woke up, wanting to make breakfast. It isn't that he didn't trust Adam to, but the memory of Adam's attempt at pancakes is too fresh.

It is in the kitchen Kris has stepped on the toy truck, wincing as it stabs into his foot.

"Hey! There's my transformer!"

Kris looks up and sees a pair of familiar blue eyes. Except they are younger, and attached to a boy with light red curls.

"Yeah," Kris says slowly, "I kind of stepped on him. But he looks okay. I guess that's what makes Optimus Prime the best, huh?"

The eyes widen. "You know transformers?"

"Are you kidding?" Kris says. "I love transformers."

"What about turtles? My mommy doesn't know anything about those."

"Ninja turtles?"

The boy nods hopefully.

Kris motions him closer, and when the boy is standing right next to him, he whispers, "Donatello is the best."

"Gabe! What have I told you about talking to strangers!"

Kris looks up at the woman in the doorway. She is blonde, and looks stressed and confused.

"He's in pajamas mommy, so he can't be a stranger. Plus he knows that Donatello is the best turtle."

The woman blinks, looks at Kris. Looks again.

"Oh my god, you're Kris Allen."

Before Kris can respond, Adam walks into the scene.

"Adam! Adam! Adam!" Gabe yells, running and jumping into Adam's arms.

"I came a day early didn't I?" The woman says.

"It's okay Megan. Kris, this is my very good friend Megan. This is her son Gabriel."

"We met. Right Gabe?"

"Kris knows all the transformers Adam!" Gabe grins.

"I bet he does. You aren't supposed to visit till tomorrow though. I have to go to work today."

"I could come," Gabe frowns.

"I don't think so kiddo."

"Will Kris be here tomorrow?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"Fine."

Gabe slides down, giving Kris a quick hug around the legs before going back to Megan.

"Sorry," Megan says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as they leave, Kris looks at Adam.

"She's not related to you. He is. He has your eyes."

Adam sighs and sits at the table. "Look. I—"

"Adam, please don't brush me off. I deserve better than that."

"No one knows this."

"I won't tell."

Adam looks at Kris for a long time before speaking.

"She was married to my brother for a long time. They found out that he couldn't have kids. At the time I was with my long time boyfriend and he didn't want kids. So it seemed like the perfect compromise. We all got a kid out of the bargain. And then they got divorced. Neil got a job in New York, and somehow I ended up helping take care of Gabe."

"Oh."

Adam stands and starts to pace. "I mean, I totally understand if it weirds you out, or if you don't like kids, I just don't like to say anything because, well, we make porn for crying out loud, and I never thought I'd have a kid, and I just like to keep those things separate and—"

"Adam."

Adam looks at Kris, biting his lip.

"I was actually wondering if it would be cool for me to dig out my old ninja turtle stuff. I'm sure I packed it in a box somewhere."

"I'm sorry?"

Kris stands and walks over to Adam. "I'm asking if it's okay for me to come over and play tomorrow? And I mean that in the most literal way possible."

Adam laughs. It's halfway between hysterical and joyous.

"You don't mind?"

Kris shakes his head. "I love kids. Especially ones who love Donatello."

"Which one was that again?"

Kris folds his arms. "Not funny. At all."

Adam grins and pushes Kris into the counter. "Now what was that about playing? You want me to bring out my toys?"

"Perv."

Kris grins as Adam kisses him. "I think we have to go to work."

"Maybe they'll have toys there," Kris says.

"Who's the perv now?"

Kris shrugs. "Are you sure you're cool with me coming tomorrow?"

"I'm good with you coming any time."

"Adam."

Adam sighs. "Yeah. I'm so nervous I could probably throw up, but yeah."

Kris smiles. Yesterday, Adam Lambert had bent him over a table, naked, and covered in feathers.

Tomorrow they were playing with Ninja Turtles and Transformers.

He isn't sure how it could get any better.

"Hey, do you like chicken, Adam?"


End file.
